The New Guy
by Darkness0212
Summary: Kyoya is the member of the host club that no one knows that much about. That is until a new honour student arrives that knows the hidden side of the Shadow King. But wait does he also know... Haruhi? Bad at summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy also please review.**

**"This means talking"**

_**This is the characters thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

"Welcome to Ouran Academy!" These are the first words that they said to me. It was the headmaster and some other people, but i only knew one. His name is Kyoya Ootori. People might think that I'm gay, but the truth is that even though I'm an honour student I have known this man a long time. Why? You'll soon find out.

I easily got bored in class as I had already studied this chapter. Since this day was dragging in I decided to listen to music. As people did not know my style of music, I decided to listen to Weightless by All Time Low. I started to hum along but that was cut short by a note been passed to me it read 'Raymond Kisake please stop humming you are distracting me and other students. Much appreciated Yoh.'

As I stopped humming I realised that whilst I was in my own world, numerous other students were looking, no staring at me. What are they all starring at?

As the day ended I was asked to join some people in my class as they went to an after school club known as 'The Host Club' what kind of weirdo came up with that idea? _Oh well, I'll soon find out_.  
As these girls in my class open the door there were seven people standing with roses showering down from above. Geez these guys need to get a grip. What a bunch of morons. I thought to myself as I slowly walked into the room.

_Wow what a bunch of morons. Wait a second. Is that who I think it is? Haruhi Fujioka? What the hell is she doing here? _Chuckling to myself, I walk over to her table where she entertaining squealing girls. It takes a few moments for her 'customers' to register my presence. Soon after that she follows, giving me her 'natural smile' that she is oh so famous for. "Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you there. Erm… What are you doing here?" she enquires whilst I am smirking.

As soon as she asks me that question a pair of twins appear as from nowhere to say "Haruhi can't you tell? He obviously likes you." They state matter-of-factly. I snort in return. "As if, why would I like Fujioka? We were friends a long time ago." I say hoping to get the right response from her and also trying to hold back my laughter. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Haruhi says casually yet a hint of sympathy can be found in her voice. Just the response I was hoping for.

With the biggest grin on my face, I reach down, take her hand and hint at her to stand. I gently cup her cheek with my hand and whisper in her ear "Ouch Ru-Ru, that hurts, but after 3 years, I guess that's what happens."

When all is said and done, I take my leave only glancing to see a shocked Ru-Ru and a room full of dumbfounded people all except one. His smile matches mine. We both know that if not for the fact our friendship is supposed to be unknown, we would have broken down into laughter, on the brink of tears. We always did like teasing Her like that.

Man life at Ouran Academy could be fun.


	2. A Proper Introduction

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Please review, love to here your ideas. As always criticism is always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC :( I also do not know own any and all songs mentioned now or in later chapters.**

* * *

The next day went by pretty fast and before I knew it lunch had arrived. As I gazed around the room I found that I was getting glares from most of the host club, hell even some random group I've never even heard from. The weird thing was that the girls were looking at me strangely, but not with hate. Since I was the new kid and extremely lazy, I could not be bothered trying to fit in so, I found an empty table and quickly ate my lunch. I took it upon myself to explore the grounds. Bo was that a mistake.

As I reached the outside grounds I saw a red guy approach me, and fast. Before I could react or even ask him what he wanted, he slammed me into a nearby wall. "How the hell do you know Fujioka?" I simply scoff at his attempts to scare me. Although before I can really show him how much he has just annoyed me a teacher appears from nowhere. _Great._

The old bat starts giving the other guy hell. From the way she was acting it's not the first fight that guy's been in. Apparently the jackass' name is Kasanoda. In my opinion he's a bastard, but, who am I to judge? The teacher looks at me strangely, probably because of my clothing attire. Black is my best colour though, thankfully the headmaster was nice enough to let me wear; black DCs with white stripes, a black top with criminal in grey writing. Also extremely baggy jeans with chains, and my favourite baggy hoodie. Anyway I hate this guy. _Why did I have to annoy Ru-Ru? Oh yeah cause it's fun. _So while the teacher gave us our slap on the wrist I wonder why I am even at this school. As I go to take my leave that Kasanoda guy mouths 'Meet me at the Host Club after school'. What the hell it could be fun.

It was after school and boy was I giddy. _Time to give that Kasanoda dude a proper hello. Fun!_ As I opened the door to the Host Club, there was not a shower of roses just the Host Club member, Kasanoda and Ranka? This is either getting really interesting or really weird. It takes them a while to notice me, and the only reason they do is cause my cell. Damn you Angel theme tune. "This is the horrible man who was inappropriate with our darling Haruhi. Ranka please do as you wish." That idiot 'Host King' Tamaki said, _man I hate that guy. _I smirk knowing that the theme tune playing just saved my life. Why? Because Ranka ran up to me and gave me a giant, unbreakable bear hug. "Ray-Ray it's you. We've missed you so much around here. I mean no one's been here to protect my precious Haruhi. How've you been? Your family? Who else moved back?" I laughed as Ranka put me back down, with almost the entire room frozen in shock. "Rank I've been fine, so has everyone else and I'm the only one who moved back. I missed my life here and also to be honest the whole moving thing was more hassle than it was worth." I looked passed Ranka to the frozen bystanders "Told you I knew Ru-Ru." At that moment Haruhi entered the room carrying so many books she didn't notice Ranka and myself. "Ok guys, you have to be nicer to the new guy. I know he can be an ass but turning the whole school against him will only turn out bad… for you guys. He may not look it but he's a lady's man and very good with people when he needs to be and hi dad, Ray… Wait! What?" She said as if she didn't even stop for breath. _Man how does she do that?_ _Well it's nice to see some things never change. _"Hey Haru, 'sup dudet?" I say pulling her into a hug. "Not much, but gotta ask, when did you turn goth?" "When did you turn guy?" "Touché."

We continued this banter until the rest of the room began to regain their ability to speak. "So you two, do know each other?" That Kasanoda dude asks extremely nervously. "Yeah moron, we do," he looked pissed at that comment, time to fuel the fire, "and I gotta ask, is the usual way of welcoming the new guy with a knuckle sandwich to the face or am I the exception?" I asked with a smug expression on my face whilst his face could give could give a tomato a run for its money. "Ray, play nice." Haruhi says trying to get me to stop. Her attempts only fuelled my mission to humiliate these guys. "Whatever Haru, but you know me never back down from a fight. I didn't get paid for nothing. In case you're unsure of what I mean, I use to fight underground for money. Cage fights." I explain to the others in the room. "Yep, I was undefeated. Man those were the days. Fun." Suddenly one of the twins decided to insert his two cents worth "Good with people my ass. He's an asshole and everyone here knows it. Why are you trying to defend him Haruhi? He's trouble, you don't need him anymore, and you've got us." I smirk, man have I been itching to say this since I got here. "I night be a bastard, but at least I admit it, instead of being rich and saying that's how we are. Also when I insult people, I do it on purpose, I don't make people feel insignificant and then don't even realise it. Don't push… Hikaru was it? Just because I'm friend with Haru doesn't mean she's gonna abandon you, unless you keep acting the way you are just now. It just means that there's someone else who understands what she's going through. Ranka, Haru it's been nice seeing you guys again but I know when I'm not wanted. Also if I stay here any longer I'm gonna hurt someone. Later." I leave the room, just barely catching what Haruhi says "That's his strength. Picking up on people's weaknesses and either helping or hurting them with it. That's why he's a people person and also the fact he would die for any one of his friends. Oh and when he puts in a little effort he can be extremely hot. I better go and try to cool him down. Bye guys, see you at home dad." She leaves the room soon after her little speech. I wait on her so we can walk home together. _Man, am I glad I have Haru here by my side. Now I just gotta get her with the guy she always wanted._


	3. The Truth is Finally Revealed

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I was trying to think of the best way to take this story. Seriously, it's starting to get a mind of its own. Please review, love to here your ideas. As always criticism is always appreciated. Also I mention Justin Bieber in this story but not in a good way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC :( I also do not know own any and all songs mentioned now or in later chapters.**

* * *

Man was I pissed. _That Host Club bastard acting as if he owns the school. I mean come on, so what if I was a jerk, that's just the way I am. Dammit now I feel bad. I'll go apologise tomorrow, that is if I feel like it. _As I made my way home I had a lot of things to think about, like how much of a jackass I have been lately, how I didn't to make superficial friends. I want friends who will be there through thick and thin. Maybe that's what I need to feel at home again. Since when did life in this place change so drastically?

Three Months Later

Nothing interesting has happened at Ouran recently, every thing has been the same. Haruhi and I hang out after school and any time during school we can. Me and Yoh have caused trouble with the local gangs, life around these part is finally getting back to normal, that is until exchange students decided to pop their ugly faces out of the cliché patch in the world. Three girls transferred to Ouran, they would remain here for three months (Not sure how long the normal exchange thing is. Sorry). Of course at first it didn't bother me, just three lesbians who are members of a 'Zooka' Club. Whatever. That is until they started to take one of the people in this god forsaken dump who actually knew me. This is how it started:

**"Hey Ray, you didn't have to wait on me. I can walk myself to school you know. I made this far on my own." Haru said to me cheery as ever. _How in hell can she be so happy at the thought of school?_ My only reply to her comment was a shrug. We walked to school mostly in a comfortable silence, who needs a conversation when silence is the next best thing? About two minutes before we hit the school gates we started to talk about which bands/singers she was mostly in to just know, needless to say at every one I scoffed although when she said Justin Bieber i swear I almost died of laughter. "HAHA! I though you were a rock person, or at least you were when I left... Looks like I'm gonna have to change that. Here listen to this." I gave her 30 Seconds to Mars' The Kill. Whilst we walked in the self-proclaimed king of Ouran ran towards us screaming "Haruhi, where have you been? I have called you at least 10 times. How many times do I have to tell you, Daddy does not approve of your friendship with this Neanderthal... Haruhi are you listening to me?" I laugh and say "She's listening to music you moron. Any idiot can see that and also I am NOT a Neanderthal although I am impressed that you knew a word with more than one syllable in it." He was just about to counter my statement when I said "Don't bother. I'm not in the mood for one of your idiotic comebacks that never make any sense. 'I take the head phones out of Haruhi's ears' I'm gonna go to class I'll text you the address I want you to go to this weekend. See ya later lameo." I walked away from the babbling idiot just to bump into someone. _Great, more shit I'll have to hear about for weeks on end. Better apologise now._ "Sorry about that, guess I wasn't watching where I was going. My bad." I gave this person a sympathetic smile to show my regret.**

I went to class and claimed my seat in the darkest corner of the room, no one bothers me and I bother no one. It was the perfect place, or so I thought. As I entered the class room I saw two guys sitting at my bit, Not good at least jot for them. "Hey there you're the new kid Ray right?" I nodded, not willing to speak until I got a better read on the guy. "Hey I'm Raimundo, and this is my buddy Takeru. Listen I know you've been having a bit of a rough time from those host club bastards, and don't take this as a pity thing but, would you like to hang around with us for while?" there was a slight pause, to be perfectly honest I was shocked and didn't know how to react, then I saw it, the first genuine smile that I had seen from anyone other than the ones I already knew. "Alright, and by the way I wasn't gonna take this things as pity. Believe me I know pity, I actually know more than people think, I just don't flaunt it. So what kind of music do you guys like?"

After most of the morning having gone by with me, Raimundo 'Rai' and Takeru 'Keru' talking about rock music and metal, we discovered that we hang around the same places but I was always there later than them, hence why we never crossed paths. To be honest I liked these guys, they were genuinely kind but were shunned by there out ward appearance. Rai, looking a hell of a like Billie Joe Armstrong and Keru looking like Jacoby Shiddix. Soon lunch had arrived and the three of us found a table to claim as our own. Too entranced by our conversation on how awesome the Hollywood Whore video was, we didn't notice a certain new person join our table until I smirked and said "What do you think Yoh?" Keru and Rai were shocked to see the person that I had directed my attention to, "It's alright but I prefer Kick in the Teeth where Jacoby Shiddix basically gets the fucking shit kicked out of him. That slayed me for hours." He smirked after seeing the entire rooms reaction, especially a certain cross dressing honour student doing an epic spit take.

After what seemed like an eternity's silence from the rest of the cafeteria and Rai, Keru, Yoh and myself still discussing which Papa Roach music video was the all time best. "So we are in agreement 'I Almost Told You That I Loved You' video. Sweet, so what about Bull..." I was rudely interrupted by a slap across my face, delivered by a chick I had never met before. "What the... You know what, never mind. May I ask what I did to deserve that? But most importantly who are you?" She looked at me with eyes filled with anger and something else I couldn't quite place. "My name is Renge Houshakuji and I am the manager of the Host Club, I slapped you because not only have you managed to make Haruhi fall out with her friends whom she has known longer than you but now you've decided to take my precious Kyoya's away from them too. This is unacceptable and I suggest you stop it now otherwise I will have to take further action." she said this politely but I could hear the rage that was being sepressed behind those words that she voiced. I just couldn't help myself. "Can't... Keep in... LAUGHTER!" at the last word I lost my composure, falling to the ground in laughter which rang out throughout the entire room and the surrounding hallways.

It took me a couple of minutes but I finally regained my self control, apparently the chick didn't get the hint, "You don't get it do you? Why is people think they know everything about each other when really, you know fuck all. I mean take Haru for example we grew up two apartments apart, she was and is like my little sister... Yes I know, gasp, Haruhi's a girl?" I couldn't help but mock that Renge person, but she deserved it. "I am sick of having to prove that I know those who I say I know. Take Kyoya, we met 7 years ago at one of his family's hospitals grand opening and my god was that boring. Been friends ever since, hell I bet none of you guys even knew that he could shred on the guitar, but then if it isn't your way then it's no good right? What no come back? Aw no fair, I was hoping you would say something like 'stick a fork in yourself, you're done' or something like. No. Shame I was hoping for a challenge. Ehh whatever, and by the way your threats are empty," She looked at me blankly, "When you implied that you could get me kicked out of here, I don't care." Each of my words filled with false venom that I had managed to perfect over the years. Hehe too bad one person clocked on to it, that was almost my best false hatred rant ever. "Ooo, think you took that one a bit too far, but I do admire the fork comment. Hell maybe after this little outburst you'll get your wish." Kyoya commented, and just to add insult to injury he walk out of the room, as if it wasn't even worth his time. "Oh come on. That's cold bro, leaving me after that put down. Come on I want an argument. Hey! Dude!" I can hear Haru's laugh along with Keru and Rai. It doesn't bother me to be honest I'm glad they are laughing. "Come on if we catch him maybe he'll give us the honour of an epic argument." Haru yell whilst running after Kyoya. The rest of us soon follow after them both.

Hunni POV

After listening to Haru-chan's friend's rant I realised what she meant that day. He was good he only met Renge once and yet he knew that her threats were empty, but that's not what caught my attention the most, it was when Renge said that Kyoya was hers. Raymond seemed to look not at Kyoya but at Haru-chan, this bugged me so I had to find out. "Takashi, I'm going for a walk. I need some time to think things over. This days has been filled with too many things that don't add up." Takashi let me leave and walk on my own. For that I am thankful, as soon as I was out of range I ran after Raymond his new friends and Kyo-chan. Wait... Is that Haru-chan. As I peered around the corner I heard the distinct sound of bones crunching, I quickened my pace to a jog. I finally found them and to my shock Kyo-chan was bandaging up Raymond's hand, "What happened here?" I asked no one in particular. "Renge. She pissed him off, it's his way of releasing anger that the students here give him." Kyo-chan explained quickly followed by Raimundo saying, "Yeah, by punching an innocent wall. Man didn't think you had such a short fuse." there was a silence where Kyo-chan looked uneasily at Raymond.

Of course Raymond, after a while, said, "Normally I don't but, when people like her, the ones who think they know everything but actually know fuck all. That's what set me off, that and the way I've been treated my entire life. What can I say I snapped. It happens to the best of us." He said whilst burying his newly dressed hand in his pocket. Kyo-chan looked at me and finally asked the inevitable question, "Hunni-sempai, what are you doing here?" I was about to answer when Raymond chuckled, "You know Yoh, you can he pretty dense sometimes. He's here because when Renge said that basically you belonged to her I sent a glance over to Haru, who was still in shock after learning that you were Yoh. Honestly I don't know why you haven't grabbed her and stamped her down." that last comment even left me speechless, "Kyo-chan? You like Haru-chan?" at this question the whole school seemed to become silent in anticipation of his response.

I soon realise that there is one person here who shouldn't have heard Raymond's last comment, "Wait a second, I can grasp the whole not telling me you are Yoh thing but... y-you like me?" I could only suppress a laugh as I saw the glare Kyo-chan was sending Raymond. "Well, yeah kinda. I mean ... Yeah I like you." As I was trying to wrap my head around this whole thing, I heard three distinct giggles before Takeru finally spoke, "Gee, dude you are good at this. I mean it only took you six years. Man at this rate you'll get, what? Two more dates in the rest of your life." At that I released my laugher, at the expense of my two friends. Yeah there is more to all of you than meets the eye. I can't wait to see what other schemes you have planned before this years end.


	4. Woohoo Party Invite

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I was trying to think of the best way to take this story. Also I had a serious lack of time and to top it off, writers block. Fun. Please review, love to here your ideas. As always criticism is always appreciated. Also thank you to those who have reviewed and are following this story, you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC :( I also do not know own any and all songs mentioned now or in later chapters.**

* * *

Now it was Tamaki's turn to be mad.

_Damn it Kyoya. I thought we were friends. Why is it I was just as shocked as everyone else to see with you him? He knew more about you than I did, why? What else does he know that I don't? Isn't it bad enough that he has taken my precious Haruhi away from me but now, he has taken away my best friend.  
_

I decided that I would confront Kyoya at this club that I heard The Spawn of Satan mention to Haruhi. I decided to look for the information I needed on her phone when the twins were occupying her mind. Unfortunately that never happened, she was leaving. "Hey sempai. Sorry but I have to leave the club now. I'm a girl and girls aren't allowed to be in the Host Club." I looked at her shocked and at a loss for words. No she can't leave Daddy won't allow it. "Haruhi, Daddy forbids to leave. It's not fair, we all love you and want you to stay." I found it weird but when I said that all I wanted to say was 'I' instead of 'we', _I can't have feelings for Haruhi can I?_ "Please stay Haru-chan, we promise we'll be nicer to your friend. Don't leave us." Hunni-sempai pleaded with her. It didn't take long for her to melt due to his puppy eyes. "Fine I'll stay but on one condition, you all come with me, Ray and Kyoya-senpai to a club this weekend. Deal?"

I could feel something break inside. Why was Kyoya going to this club with her in the first place? Did she ask him first or was he and his new pal planning this from the beginning? My train of thought was lost when I saw the two in question enter the room and were followed by two more snickering to each other in the background. "So are the other Hosts accompanying us on Saturday Haruhi?" Kyoya asks nonchalantly. Hikaru was the first to snap out of the collective daze we were in, "Of course we are senpai. It sounds like fun. Anything in particular we should wear?" Kaoru and I could tell he was trying so hard not to punch Kyoya or Ray. "Yeah padded clothing but make it casual and Hunni-sempai please don't hurt anyone, more than necessary." he smirked at the last part and left but not before winking? At HARUHI?

Blushing at the gesture, Haruhi took this as a chance to leave and didn't even say goodbye. Why is everything changing now? The rest of the Hosts just sat, most in shock, only one in amusement. "Takashi, I think we all should go, don't you? I think something interesting will happen, and who knows it could be fun." Hunni-senpai said receiving a grunting sound as an answer. "Great, I'll see you guys then." We all had no idea what he meant by then until he said "Today's Friday, we are going tomorrow, aren't we?"

At the club

Our five Hosts were meeting at the corner by the address "Okay Hosts, we are here at this club to prove to Haruhi that we can blend into the commoner world! Remember we can do this!" the twins along with Hunni shared Tamaki's enthusiasm but Mori grunted in agreement. "Hahaha, you guys are way too over dressed for this club. Did you guys not listen when I gave you instructions?" Kyoya said appearing from the shadows. Each of the Hosts were wearing dress shirts of different colours, blazer but without padded shoulder and with black dress trousers. "What are you talking about Kyoya-senpai? This is what we would wear to one our clubs so why should this be different?" Kaoru said showing his naivety but Hikaru quickly inserted, "Yeah senpai, besides look what you're wearing, I don't understand how you insult our wardrobe when you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt." He smirked, "Okay then, follow me. I'll take you the place we are meeting Ray and Haruhi." He walked away and we followed, like the sheep we were trying to be. Kyoya confused us all since this all started, he usually was the one we relied on to keep us informed, be dressed efficiently, speak properly and basically tell us what to do. Now here he was, hair messed up, baggy jeans with tears everywhere and a black wife beater top on.

_Who is this? Where is our Kyoya?_

* * *

**AN: Ain't I a stinker? Sorry for those of you who wanted the inside of the club scene, but what can I say, I like keeping you in your toes. :?**


End file.
